


Games on the balcony

by oldhans



Category: Political RPF - US 21st c., Pundit & Broadcast Journalist RPF (US)
Genre: BDSM, M/M, Nipple Play, Nipple Torture
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:48:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23456515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oldhans/pseuds/oldhans
Summary: 科莫兄弟在阳台上度过了一个难忘的夜晚。
Relationships: Chris Cuomo/Andrew Cuomo
Comments: 6
Kudos: 18





	Games on the balcony

**Author's Note:**

> 依然是网上的测试，原文是“科莫兄弟在陽台上穿制服一邊用跳蛋和蠟燭一邊錄影”，因为州长乳头门我把跳蛋和蜡烛改成了乳钉  
> 这个时候发这种东西似乎不太好😂并没有不尊敬的意味，就当是对NYS的致敬和鼓舞吧（？好奇怪的方式

“晚上好，朋友们，这里是Chris Cuomo，为您带来鹰街138号的最新报道。”Chris打开手机的前置摄像头，紧了紧领带。

“这儿是我老哥的办公室，和其他的办公室没什么区别，没有值得观看的。”皮鞋跟在大理石地板上踏得哒哒响，“你问我为什么穿这么正式？下面即将揭晓，我要参加一场别致的盛宴。下面我们到阳台来看看。”

拉开玻璃门，Chris立刻感受到了3月奥尔巴尼夜晚的温度——不同于白天，但绝对比布鲁克林要低些。

尽管州长和他一样，也身着正装，跪在阳台的正中央，双手被反绑到身后低垂着头，Chris还是有些心疼他的哥哥。他可不想看见州长先生因为一次难以启齿的游戏而患上感冒。

“晚上好，Andy。和大家打个招呼吗？”Chris蹲下来，把手机伸到两人面前，又将他的头发揉乱。

“你要拍下来发到YouTube上吗？”Andrew抬眼看到了屏幕上自己狼狈的模样，又迅速低下了头。“那我奉劝你最好不要这么做。”

Chris轻笑着站起来，把手机架到了一个恰到好处的位置，既可以拍到阳台上发生的一切，又可以让他们一抬头就从手机屏上看到自己的影像：“不，不，我亲爱的哥哥，我只是想在以后无法直接吻你的时候不那么寂寞。”

“顺便再留个把柄，好威胁你承认篮球打得没我好。”主播扬起嘴角，伸手握住州长的下巴，强迫他抬起头来与自己对视，“不是吗，Andrew？全能的孩子，除了打篮球。”

“真会胡闹。”州长冷冷地白他一眼，“赶紧做完，然后去睡觉。”

“别急，哥哥，这样可就情趣全无了。”Chris在Andrew鼻尖处轻轻一吻，随即粗暴地扯开了他的领带，拽开了衬衣的前两道扣子。

被衣物包裹着的皮肤突然间失去了庇护，暴露在空气中，Andrew打了个寒战，紧接着冷风像是钻空子似的，又急急忙忙地冲进他的腰间，后背上。

“让我看看，哥哥，你真的不该穿那件白色的T恤。”Chris伸出一根手指，弹了弹人右边因为低温刺激而迅速充血挺立的乳粒，满意地听到兄长发出了低声的呜咽，“大家在推特上快要炸锅了。他们会怎么看你呢？堂堂州长，私下里却如此'自由开放'。”

Andrew并不想辩解，或是说，顾不上辩解。熟悉的刺激感让他回忆起了2017年之后的某时，弟弟像现在这样在床上玩弄着他的乳头，而自己也发现打上乳钉后比原来更加敏感了不止一倍。

这里可是自由美利坚。每个人都被允许拥有一些难以启齿的性癖，不是吗。比如说NYS州长全身最敏感的地方在胸前。

“啧，真性感。一把年纪了风韵犹存啊。”Chris捏住银色横柱一边的小球，轻轻拉扯一下，意料之内地得到了州长的第二声呻吟——一半被压抑在喉咙里，一半从牙齿间溢出。“你知道吗，他们说男人可以只靠乳头的刺激就达到高潮。”

“不要，Chris，不要这个，玩什么都行。”衬衫已经被拉到将要抵达腰际，Andrew颤抖得更厉害了。他联想到了不用手的高潮——那使他双腿抖动着几个小时都没有缓过劲来。

可惜，男孩们的天性里有一条，你不让他做什么，他偏要做什么。

Chris俯下身来，试探着用舌尖扫过兄长左边的颗粒，抬头观察Andrew的反应。

“该死的....别停下来，Chris。”Andrew泛着潮红的脸颊上写满了羞耻和快感，下身诚实地挺起，像是要将西裤的拉链撑开似的。

“为什么不恳求我一下呢？亲爱的哥哥。”Chris坏笑着替Andrew阴茎拉开了裤链，隔着白色内裤快速地碰了碰已经湿润的前端，果不其然听到了更大的一声喘息。

“求...求你了，请继续。”州长的脸颊更红了，咬牙切齿地吐出几个耻辱的单词。

“好孩子。不管什么时候我都很喜欢你有求于我的表情。”Chris奖励似的在兄长布料覆盖的臀部拍了几下，接着张口含住了他的乳头，让肉体与金属在自己齿间碰撞，吸下空气令整个乳晕像是抽真空那样被口腔紧紧包裹，右手捏起另一颗用力拉扯，旋转，又被按回胸膛上，指甲在顶端刮擦。

“呃啊.....上帝啊.....”乳首的折磨，性器渴望释放与和兄弟禁忌的关系这三重的快感使Andrew蜷起了脚趾，再加上抬头可见的录影，他大口喘着气，双腿仿佛已经支撑不了自己的重量。Chris放开哥哥被玩弄得红肿的乳头，借机将他揽入怀中，撬开牙关与他接吻。

男人之间，特别是兄弟之间的吻总是带着一些粗野，像是在发泄先前对他的不满。Chris顾不上什么技术，只是用舌头疯狂地搅动，舔过每一寸牙龈与上颚，与对方的舌头纠缠在一起。Andrew被吻得快要窒息却无力反抗，在胸前最敏感两点被狂野地虐待时，阴茎颤抖着射出了粘稠的白泽，弄脏了弟弟的领带。极致的快感像是将灵魂从体内抽出，又像是从曼哈顿区的摩天大楼上跌落。

Chris没有在意领带上的污秽，满意地松开了兄长，半拖半抱地将Andrew扶进办公室内，还不忘顺手拿上手机。

“别忘了戴套，Chris。”这是Andrew在失去意识前，说的最后一句话。


End file.
